This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core has been actively involved in designing and running SD BRIN, representing SD BRIN, completing reports and applications for continuing funding and planning for the future of SD BRIN. The Steering Committee meets monthly by telephone conference for reports and planning. The PI and PC met with faculty from the partner undergraduate institutions to discuss how to move forward with INBRE funding. SD BRIN representatives participated in the NISBRE meeting in Bethesda, Maryland in 2010 and in the INBRE PI meeting in Bethesda, MD in 2010. The Program Coordinator took responsibility for designing and implementing the SD BRIN research faculty annual retreat to share research resources and ideas. At the second retreat, there were concurrent sessions with scientific themes and keynote presentations before research and future grant endeavors were discussed. The Training and Mentoring Core continues to have a very successful undergraduate fellowship program with twice as many applications as there are positions from students from all participating institutions. The second summer of ARRA funding allowed us to sponsor an additional 12 undergraduate fellows from USD and 8 high school research apprentices. Administrative support at all PUIs for a "culture of research" has resulted in major infrastructure funding for science buildings and equipment.